Brave
by thepixiesmademedoit
Summary: On the run with their lives in danger, it could be the last chance they have to talk about their feelings for each other. How brave will they be?
1. Chapter 1

**For Mel, my wonderfully supportive, endlessly patient and fantastic friend. This wouldn't have been finished without you x**

**Just a three chapter adventure this time. Many thanks in advance to anyone who takes the time to read and review. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The gunfire had temporarily subsided. The fast paced footsteps of their pursuers were finally moving on and away, and in the quiet which followed all that could be heard above the partners' strained and rapid breathing were the sounds of the city far below echoing back up across the steep hillside. Night had fallen an hour previous and through the single, narrow window the moon shone brightly and strongly, partially illuminating the room they now occupied.

Sliding down against the bare concrete wall onto the equally bare concrete floor, Deeks drew a deep, steadying breath in through his nose and rubbed a hand over his face, caring little about the grime and sweat which covered him. His left wrist broken and cradled against his chest, he could feel a dull throbbing along the length of his arm and knew the continual doses of adrenaline he was experiencing were keeping the worst of the pain at bay.

Looking over at Kensi as she slid down the wall opposite him, he couldn't help but notice the fresh cut above her right eye and the blood that now trailed down her cheek over the scrapes and bruises already there. Like him dirt and sweat covered her skin and matted in her hair, clear evidence of what they had been through over the previous few hours.

Running and chasing suspects through the streets of Los Angeles was an energy consuming activity on any ordinary day, but this had been no ordinary day, and right now they were a long way from Los Angeles.

Down through the maze of narrow streets and alleyways, Kensi and Deeks had been chased in, out and over the tin and tile roofed buildings which characterised Rio de Janeiro's hillside favelas. Hiding when they could, fighting when they had to, they had eventually managed to either shoot or lose the seven or so armed men who had been less than thrilled to have them making inquiries regarding the drug related deaths of two US Navy Intelligence Officers.

One question too many, one step towards the truth too far and suddenly the tables had turned on the two partners frighteningly and without warning. A rain of gunfire had come seemingly from nowhere, the sound of bullets embedding in walls and ricocheting off metal uncomfortably loud as they barely missed their intended target. Quickly finding themselves heavily outnumbered, Kensi and Deeks had been forced to run, the two local police escorts assigned to them having promptly removed themselves from the firing zone without attempting to help.

How they were still alive Kensi couldn't quite be sure, especially after having landed atop a solid tile roof only to witness Deeks crash through the one beside her and land badly a further fifteen feet below her. She had screamed her partner's name at the sight of his still body and the overwhelming relief she felt at seeing him move only increased when he took fast aim and shot dead the man approaching her from the building above and behind. Largely unscathed, other than a broken wrist, Deeks had quickly but awkwardly pulled himself onto his feet as Kensi had joined him and for a moment they had simply stood, looking each other in the eye. A sea of un-tempered emotion had silently poured from each of them in that moment and only the imminent threat of more bullets seemed to push them on towards any kind of safety.

Ten minutes had passed since they had managed to find temporary safety in the small, unfurnished room they were currently hiding in. Ten minutes had passed wordlessly with only the exchange of open and unguarded looks and gazes between them. Ten minutes had passed and Deeks could stay silent no longer.

"Kens," he began softly, his gaze never wavering.

Her knees drawn up nearly to her chest, her arms draped over them with her gun held firmly in her right hand, Kensi stood quickly and rolled her shoulders, but remained within the shadows.

"Kensi," he tried again, watching as she closed her eyes with a frown of withheld emotion at hearing the tone he used. It was not one she welcomed. Not here, not now.

"Don't, Deeks," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "Just don't, okay?"

"You don't even know what I was going to say," he protested gently, but as she opened her eyes and the intensity of her gaze bore into him, he knew that he was wrong. She knew him too well not to be.

"We're getting out of this," she told him defiantly, as if no other option existed.

"You don't know that," he countered evenly. "We don't _ever_ know that."

"Well that kind of goes with the job, Partner. So what makes today so special?"

"We never talk about it," Deeks returned, refusing to back down. "We hint at it, we joke about it, we flirt..." Pause. "With the idea of it, but when it comes to actually talking, we just put it off and put it off."

"And so far that's worked _really_ well for us." Kensi returned tightly, a hint of a warning clear in her tone.

"You know, procrastination is the thief of time," he threw across at her, a lopsided smile stretching at his handsome features.

Kensi arched an eyebrow.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

Studying her partner more closely she couldn't help but notice how even in the dark of night a clear tint of blue could still be seen in his eyes. It anchored her, it calmed her, it gave her hope. It always had. And she wasn't about to let him take that away from her when she needed it most.

"You're really not going to let me talk about this right now, are you?"

"Nope," she confirmed.

"Why not?" he enquired, curious at what reason she could possibly give.

Kensi thought for a moment, the beat of her heart rising just a little as she considered the question. So much remained unspoken between the two of them. So much emotion, so much want, so much fear, and right then, in order that she could see a way through the darkness, to see a way through to them getting out of this situation alive, Kensi needed it to remain unspoken. Anything else just felt like admitting defeat, like giving in and right then was not the time for them to be giving in.

"Because you're not a coward."

Deeks could feel his breath catch in his chest and his eyes widen at the words he had been unprepared to hear. Unsure as to what he had expected Kensi to say, he was fairly certain it wasn't going to be that.

How he was even supposed to interpret that statement he wasn't sure. Which column should he assign it to? Positive or negative? Opening his mouth to request an explanation, a change in the surrounding city noises cut him off and sent Kensi towards the window to investigate.

Gazing out over the moonlit rooftops Kensi's eyes narrowed, her look becoming more calculating as she observed the dark figures starting to make their way back up the hill towards them.

"We need to move," she told her partner warily. "We need to move now."

Deeks pulled himself quickly to his feet before checking the safety on both his Beretta and the gun he had acquired from one of the gang members who'd been chasing them. If the situation hadn't been so dangerous, with all the bullets coming their way, then how he accomplished the task would probably have been comical. With his broken wrist both a hindrance and severe disadvantage in hand to hand combat, Deeks had simply stuck his foot out into one of the alleyways as one of their pursuers had run past and the results had surprised even him. The local man had flown spectacularly head first down a set of concrete steps and the LAPD detective had finished the job by knocking him unconscious with the butt of his gun.

Standing behind his partner and looking out over her shoulder, his chest coming in tantalisingly close contact with her back, Deeks took in the positions of the approaching men and sighed tiredly. A light shiver passed fully across and through Kensi's shoulders at the feel of his warm breath on her neck and she had little doubt that with the proximity of their bodies Deeks had felt it too.

"Let's go," he murmured, and with a nod Kensi turned from the window and followed him back out into the night.

Cautiously making their way down through the narrow streets and alleyways once more, Deeks could feel the heady buzz of adrenaline quickly return, his senses on full alert, trying to anticipate where the next source of danger might come from. There were few people out on the streets despite the density of population residing within the hillside favela, and Deeks couldn't quite decide if that would likely work in their favour or not. In truth he knew they were not in a good position however he weighed it up and that the men effectively hunting them were not going to hesitate in killing them no matter how many times they used the words, "US Federal Agents".

The dim light from the homes they passed helped to partially illuminate the unfamiliar route, and Kensi couldn't help but note how recognisably normal the sounds which emanated from them were. The music; the television; the ordinary, everyday noises of a family living together.

The situation that she and Deeks were in right then, though, was far from ordinary, even for them, and it was even less normal for Kensi to feel as vulnerable as she did. Rarely did a circumstance lead to Special Agent Kensi Blye feeling like prey. This game of cat and mouse which they had been forced into playing was becoming increasingly perilous with the odds continuing to be stacked against them at every turn. Expressing this concern to Deeks more than an hour earlier, she had watched as a small smile had played over his lips before commenting that they better keep an eye out for frying pans.

"Frying pans?" she'd asked incredulously.

"Well they always seem to serve Jerry pretty well when he's being chased by Tom."

Kensi hadn't verbally responded to the attempt at levity, but the smile that had covered her face had told Deeks all he needed to know. It was his own unique brand of reassurance and it was one Kensi was more than familiar with. In fact it was something she had slowly and steadily come to rely upon.

A movement in the shadows a short distance in front of them and Kensi reacted on instinct, suddenly pulling Deeks back against the nearest wall without a hint of warning.

Taking in a sharp breath Deeks swore multiple times in a husky whisper before releasing the breath once more. Taking a split second to note the look on her partner's face, his bottom lip curled in over his teeth, his eyes wide and turned skywards, Kensi realised with guilt that he had inadvertently knocked his injured arm against the wall when she had unexpectedly yanked at his shirt.

"Sorry," she whispered, her eyes searching the area around them before returning to her partner.

Deeks continued to take in deep breaths, battling down the pain which had exploded through his arm, but watching carefully as Kensi indicated with a nod as to where she had seen the movement, he focused in as best he could and nodded back a reply.

Edging cautiously forward to where two paths crossed, Deeks could see more clearly a broad, stocky man with long, dark hair standing about seventy feet directly in front of them. Facing away from them but clearly well armed, and sporting some of the tattoos the detective now recognised with ease, he began to take several backward paces causing both partners to raise and aim their own weapons purposefully before checking either side of them and moving along the alley to their left.

Immediately spotting another armed gang member further along their new chosen route, Kensi took in a deep breath and forced herself not to openly react as he turned to face them. There was little light between the man and them, and although an armed gang member wasn't exactly unusual in the vicinity, Kensi could tell by the way he was surveying the area, weapon drawn, that he was looking out for them. Lowering their weapons back down to their sides, the dark, it seemed, was to be their saving and as they continued to walk towards the entrance of a street leading away to the right the man turned away from them once more.

Then out of nowhere the almost blinding beam from a spotlight was on them and without hesitation it started. An eruption of gunfire sounding out into the night like the simultaneous lighting of a thousand fire crackers. It surrounded and enveloped them, and even in their heightened state of alert there was little that could be done to fully avoid the hailstorm of bullets which was so suddenly coming their way.

Desperately scrambling back out of the alleyway that they had only just stepped into, Kensi moved to the right, Deeks to the left, each of them urgently seeking cover from the buildings around them.

Recognising the all too familiar intense burn of pain in his left upper arm, Deeks didn't even bother to turn his head and confirm that he had taken a bullet to his already injured limb. His first look was in search of Kensi whom he found standing across from him, her back pressed to the nearest wall, staring straight back at him.

The beam from the spotlight remained, spreading out around them, creating the shadows they now stood in and providing just enough light for Deeks to see the change in his partner's expression. The startled, almost fearful look in her dark brown eyes, the tautness in her jaw, the frown so deep it almost bridged her eyebrows. She'd been hit.

Before he had chance to react to this new information movement just beyond Kensi's position quickly drew his attention, and as the gang member who had previously ignored them closed in, Deeks simply raised his gun and wasted no more than two bullets in settling the matter. Surprise, though, came in the form of the bullet fired from Kensi's SIG, which passed almost directly over Deeks' shoulder at the same time that he had released the trigger on his own weapon. Not only had he heard it, but such was its proximity that he had felt it too. Turning to look at what she had been aiming, Deeks found the long-haired gang member, whom they had bi-passed just a few minutes earlier, lying motionless just thirty feet behind him. Gunshots were still being fired in their general direction and neither partner had any doubt that there were more men making their way towards them. They needed to move, and fast.

Wasting no time in retrieving the semi-automatic rifle from the dead man's hands, Deeks holstered his Beretta, and after sharing a look, two hand signals and a nod with Kensi they both stepped back into the spotlight and let off a series of shots which allowed him to cross the gap over to her.

"Where are you hit?" Deeks immediately asked of his partner, their bodies drawn so close in the chaos that Kensi could practically feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest against her own.

"I'm fine, let's go," she answered through laboured breaths, as she turned and walked as fast as she could away from the bullets which were still landing and ricocheting about them.

"Kensi, where are you hit?" he demanded from right behind her, uncaring as to how much of his emotions now seeped into his tone.

"I'm fine!" she growled over her shoulder.

"Don't make me start talking about our 'thing' again," he threatened, knowing it would have the desired effect.

"My hip, okay?" she returned irritably, but immediately.

"Not okay. How bad?"

"I'm still walking, Deeks," she reminded him tightly, forcing the words out from between gritted teeth.

"Yeah, like that means anything with you, Wonder Woman," he muttered, his gaze shifting around them warily.

Keeping the rifle aimed above their heads as they moved, Deeks soon heard the heavy footsteps he expected coming at them quickly across the rooftops. Catching glimpse of a gun barrel, Deeks didn't wait for faces and bodies to appear behind them, or for the inevitable flash of gunfire which he knew would follow, he immediately and instinctively fired off a number of rounds, then after a short pause repeated the action. The footsteps scurried away from the roof edge once more providing what he knew would only be a temporary reprieve, but right then they had to take what they could get.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks for the amazing response to the first chapter. I've been blown away by all the fantastic alerts and reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy this next bit too!**

* * *

Practically hugging the walls as they worked their way through the irregular darkness, hoping both might provide even the slightest amount of cover when they needed it, Kensi and Deeks didn't have to wait long to discover that all the hoping in the world wouldn't make it more than woefully inadequate. Stepping out onto the path 50 yards ahead of them, weapons cocked and aimed, three tattooed gang members quickly formed a formidable barrier for the injured partners to pass. Then, before conscious recognition of the situation could be properly formed in either of their minds, bullets began to cut through the night air towards them once more. A metal storage bin just ahead of them was the best option for cover and as Deeks moved ahead letting off a continuous burst of gunfire from the rifle which emptied the clip, they ran.

One of the gang members fell to the floor, shot dead, but a severe sting to his right side followed by the light tickle of blood trickling down over the indents of his ribs told Deeks he'd also been hit again. Dropping the rifle at his feet as they crouched behind the storage bin, he awkwardly felt for his latest wound, relieved to find it was no more than a graze, before reaching for the comforting weight and feel of his Beretta. Awaiting an opportunity to return fire he looked to Kensi, but wasn't prepared for what he would see. A second bullet had torn into Kensi's body and blood clearly now seeped from the fresh wound in her shoulder, soaking her shirt and leaving her face contorted in pain. Kensi could feel beads of sweat travelling down her neck, chest and back as the pain radiating out from her hip and shoulder broke clean through the barrier of adrenaline that had been keeping her on her feet since she'd been shot the first time. Crouching was as close to agony as she wished to be, her body reacting to being folded in on itself by taking all control from her legs and forcing her to the floor as her partner watched on. Clenching his jaw in anger and determination Deeks turned back in the direction of the two remaining gang members, then without wavering raised his gun followed by himself and released a steady stream of perfectly aimed shots that Kensi would be proud to call her own. Behind him he could hear his partner at work, despite her injuries, and after turning from the three bodies in front of him he saw two more behind.

Checking all around them before kneeling down at Kensi's side, Deeks couldn't stop himself from reaching out to her, needing to feel the touch of her skin against his. Lowering his gun to the ground and cradling her face with his hand, Deeks found himself lost in Kensi's eyes, the uncertainty of her gaze mixed with raw determination drawing him in.

"If you dare tell me you're 'fine'," he started, but as Kensi's hand came to rest on his arm, her fingers staining his skin with the deep crimson of her own blood, his words caught in his throat and an ice cold shiver ran the length of his spine.

"Not this time," she murmured, and Deeks couldn't quite believe how much he hadn't wanted to hear those words coming from her.

Kensi stared into the piercing blue eyes of her partner and best friend, and despite the pain rolling through what felt like the whole of her body, despite the situation they were in, she still felt a measure of safety simply because he was there beside her. With his hand gently holding her face, his thumb moving softly over her cheekbone, Kensi could feel the combination of comfort and strength she not only needed, but knew would keep her going just a little while longer.

Admitting she wasn't fine, though, felt wrong, it felt counter-intuitive, it felt in contrary to everything she had trained herself to be. But she also knew that if there was one person she could admit that to, one person whom she could trust to catch her during those rare moments when she fell, then it was Marty Deeks. He had proven that to her time and time again over the last couple of years and she had little doubt that he would do it again now.

The look on his face, though, was truly telling, because in amongst the concern and fear, there lay almost every emotion she knew both of them had been keeping hidden for some time. Neither of them it seemed had little energy for anything other than open honesty and Kensi knew that she, herself had opened the floodgate with the last three words she had spoken.

Now, as her eyes remained locked to his, she could sense the words and sentiments brewing deep within the handsome, blonde man beside her and if she were truthful then she wasn't sure whether it was something she welcomed or feared.

"Don't, Deeks," she sighed, her following breaths coming in quick succession. "Don't look at me like that. Please."

"Sorry, Kens, but this is all I've got right now," he sighed back, lowering both his hand and his gaze from her face. "Why are you so scared I might say something?"

"Why are you so scared you might not?" she shot back.

"This is as bad as it's gotten for us and... I just..." he struggled for a moment, the right words unwilling to lend themselves to him, before letting the sentence silently slip away. Taking a moment to look around them, the night remaining still and quiet, his eyes focused in on Kensi's injuries once more, noting with relief that the bleeding had slowed.

"I guess I'm more scared of losing the chance," he murmured, his eyes rising to meet hers in a vivid contrast of colour.

"Well that's a pretty crappy reason to say it." Kensi announced to her partner's surprise, her voice sounding less ragged as she drew further strength from the conviction nestled within her words.

Deeks tilted his head a little to one side and Kensi couldn't help but notice how his look had become more calculating, the smallest of smiles playing at the corners of his mouth as he worked out an appropriate response.

"You think?"

Kensi knew she should stop this conversation, should halt it where it stood, but for some reason the sudden and rare honesty they were sharing was like an elixir, its simple presence settling between them, offering a tantalising potency to which she grasped with both hands.

"I think that telling someone how you feel about them during a life or death situation is cheating. I think it's an easy out; a last ditch attempt; a Hail Mary."

"See and I always thought it was a bold, romantic gesture," he replied, gently brushing his fingers across her forehead and tucking her hair back behind her ear. "Brave even."

"How can it be when you have nothing to lose? When you risk nothing of yourself by doing it?"

Considering her question carefully whilst his eyes swept the surrounding area, Deeks was grateful for the quiet that remained around them. Kensi was not in a fit state to move and he had little doubt of her awareness of the situation. Their options were unclear and uncertain, but they were still alive, still together and still talking.

"Okay, if my reason is crappy, give me a better one," he challenged and Kensi's hesitation in responding was brief.

"Say it because you want to; say it because you can; say it for no other reason than the strength of your feelings; say it to free your heart, but not because you're scared it might stop beating."

She paused, carefully choosing her next words, no longer caring about the weight they carried. Deeks had asked her the question and she was determined to give him the answer.

"Most of all say it because you mean it," she continued, her voice dropping to almost a whisper. "And when you do actually say it, know that it's the truest thing you've ever said to that person. Don't ever say it just because you think you won't get another chance. If you've left it til then, then you've left it too late, and maybe you..." Pause. "Maybe _we,_ should have been braver."

Deeks frowned, then a light chuckle escaped him, so stunned was he by the sheer sincerity of her words. Never could he have imagined anything close to the sentiments which Kensi had just put voice to and they immediately began to repeat over in his mind.

But then cutting through the still and the quiet came the distinct sound of approaching footsteps, which tore him from his train of thought and any measure of a smile from his face. Each set of strides sounded purposeful and sharp, with a degree of urgency that gave emphasis to the echoes they produced.

Turning in place as he rose to his feet, Deeks straightened his uninjured arm, gun held firmly in hand as if merely an extension of it, and took aim in the direction of the oncoming group.

Kensi remained in place on the floor, the effects of the bullets embedded in her body increasingly profound, but as she raised her own weapon in the same direction as her partner her aim refused to waver.

Deeks could feel his spine become rigid, a sense of inevitability beginning to seep into his thoughts as the footsteps continued to near. They were both wounded, they were almost out of ammo, but like hell were they going to give in without a fight. Raising his head by just a fraction and gritting his jaw in defiance, Deeks took a deep breath and as the group of five rounded the corner before them, their own artillery of weapons drawn ready he found himself unprepared for what was to come next.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is, the third and final chapter. Many thanks to everyone for all the alerts and reviews. The response and enthusiasm for this story has been really astonishing! **

**Most of all thank you to Mel, for the endless patience, kindness and support. And for just being a fab friend!**

* * *

After the people themselves and the guns they carried, it was what they wore that was the most noticeable. Dark blue kevlar vests onto which three bright, white letters were stamped reading DEA.

"Agents Blye and Deeks?" asked a female agent, an unmistakably American accent passing over her lips.

Deeks nodded in confirmation, his lungs releasing a heavy sigh, then lowering his gun he raised his eyes towards the shining night sky and gave out a silent prayer of thanks.

Feeling her head drop back against the wall behind her with a small bump and her weapon fall from her grasp onto the ground beside her, Kensi swiped at a stray tear with the heel of her hand as the sheer weight of pain and emotion threatened to overwhelm her.

While one of the agents immediately busied themselves in providing Kensi with some much needed medical attention, the others confirmed the status of the fallen gang members before taking up defensive positions around the area. With a tired shake of his head and another deep sigh, Deeks holstered his weapon in the back of his dirt-covered jeans and moved over to his partner, sliding down the wall and sitting beside her. Watching as multiple squares of gauze were pressed firmly against her shoulder wound by a stocky, fair-haired agent who'd introduced himself as Marco, Deeks saw Kensi's face contort, her eyes shut tightly against the pain which burned down her arm and across her chest. Grasping hold of her hand, Deeks could feel the slight tremor that had settled over her body, but as he wrapped his fingers more firmly around hers, squeezing them gently in turn, he noticed it lessen.

"How did you guys find us?" Deeks asked to no-one in particular, his gaze not wondering away from Kensi.

The answer came from the slightly older agent amongst them. His hair, though mostly still brown, was starting to give way to touches of grey and from the weathered expression he wore on his face, it was clear he had been at this 'game' for many years.

"We've got a couple of agents undercover with the gang that's been chasing you," he explained, stepping closer towards them so they could hear the soft, low rumble of his voice. "They made a call when they realised they'd been sent out to hunt down a couple of US federal agents."

Deeks' head snapped around quickly at hearing the information, his gaze settling momentarily on the two dead gang members nearest them as realisation formed quickly in his mind, and a question he dreaded the answer to arrived keenly on his lips.

"Tell me we didn't..." he began uneasily, his eyes wide at the possibility.

"You didn't." Came the quick and definitive reply.

"They're okay?"

"As okay as they can be considering what they've just spent the last six months doing."

Deeks nodded solemnly, knowing it was simple understanding rather than actual words that mattered right then.

"We're good to go, JT." Marco informed the senior agent.

"Let's move," he replied in form of an order and the team of agents began to cautiously, but quickly, re-group.

"She's gonna need surgery, and soon." Marco added, a hint of urgency clear in his tone, which immediately captured Deeks' full attention. But before he could respond the DEA agent quickly and carefully lifted Kensi clean from the ground, her hand falling loose of her partner's as she was carried away.

Pulling himself to his feet, Deeks winced sharply, his injured arm becoming increasingly painful as he held it tight against his chest. As much as his thoughts were focused on Kensi and the wounds she had sustained, a trip to hospital involving copious amounts of painkillers sounded really quite appealing to him right then. Joining the group of agents as they moved away, he soon found himself enveloped by them, their presence and actions allowing him to feel safer than he should have considered possible at the time.

Feeling herself lifted from the ground, Kensi knew she should have been frustrated, even angry at the chauvinistic presumptuousness of the action, but in truth she just didn't have the energy to care. A steadily diminishing awareness of her surroundings was only further proof of the severity of her injuries and the continued blood loss seemed to be creating a slightly drunk affect on her brain. She felt as if a dense mist had descended around her and at that point she had no idea whether she was capable of standing unaided, let alone walking. Allowing her eyes to remain closed, the strength required to open them becoming increasingly hard to locate, Kensi concentrated on breathing, but something wasn't right. Something didn't smell right. Deeks had let go of her hand, but it was only now, as her senses were suddenly surrounded by an unfamiliar scent, that she realised he wasn't the one carrying her. The fact that it would be a considerable feat given his broken arm just hadn't occurred to her.

Unable to account for the sudden panic that rose up inside her at that moment, no doubt a culmination of all that had happened and was still going on, she forced from her lips a single word hoping it would bring her what she needed.

Hearing his name choked out through the thick veil of emotion that seemed to have settled over his partner, Deeks quickened his step to join her.

"I'm here, Kens. I'm right here," he assured her, reaching out and lightly resting his uninjured hand atop her head.

Feeling the gentle weight and pressure of her partner's touch Kensi relaxed a little, taking comfort from his presence and finding renewed trust in his words. Deeks was there. Her partner, her friend, and after that... who knew.

Striding alongside her through the hospital corridors, Deeks held Kensi's hand as she was wheeled urgently towards surgery, only letting go when he could travel no further. The touch of his lips to her fingers and the promise of his presence when she woke were the last things Kensi was vaguely aware of before the heady power of the anaesthetic severed the final tendrils tethering her to consciousness.

As Kensi woke to the first rays of morning sunshine pushing their way through the windows of the recovery ward, her partner was the first thing she looked for. With his left arm encased in a plaster cast and held across his body in a sling, Deeks very presence was reassuring, his easy smile a relief, and the feel of his fingers gently shifting between hers simply felt right.

"Just so I've got this straight," he began softly, a single crease of a frown drawing the smooth skin of his forehead together above his shining blue eyes. "You're telling me that despite the hundreds of books, tv shows and movies that have put this tactic to good use, it isn't actually romantic, bold or brave to admit to someone how you feel about them in the midst of facing down death together?"

Kensi couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes in exasperation. Only Deeks would feel the need to continue this conversation the very minute she re-gained consciousness.

"No," she confirmed.

Deeks smiled and gently nodded his head.

"Good to know."

* * *

_A month later..._

It had been a long day and a tough day, but it had also been a good day. After four weeks spent resting, recovering and recuperating, Kensi had been beyond both ready and eager to get back to work.

Two days after her surgery both she and Deeks had been deemed fit to travel and were transferred from Rio back to Los Angeles. Kensi's frustration at being moved from one hospital straight into another was blatant, but the greeting she received from her team upon arrival was enough to quell her immediate annoyance. Their relief and happiness at both her and Deeks' safe return was palpable, and certainly helped in guiding her towards acceptance of the situation. However, her frustrations were not ones to remain indefinitely dormant. A few days later when they grew once more and the reality of all that had happened struck her suddenly and unexpectedly, Deeks was right beside her. His own emotions and realisations had been bubbling away under the surface and Kensi had been both surprised and relieved to discover that it wasn't just her who needed someone to hold on to. Her tears were not the only ones to fall, her heart not the only one to ache, and in that moment she knew that her fears were no more alone than she was. They had nearly lost each other, they had shared that experience together, now it seemed only right that they shared this too.

Once discharged from the hospital Kensi, under the watchful eye of her partner, proceeded to spend a week on her sofa watching movies, and taking slow strolls across the beach, while the detective attempted to get her to eat a few healthy meals. Easier said than done.

Deeks' return to work at the end of that week, though, came around far too quickly for Kensi's liking. Part of her was jealous that he got to go back whilst she was still unable, but the other part knew that she had become used to his presence in ways she had never expected.

But now the waiting was complete. Kensi was back at work alongside her partner and a part of their team once more. In celebration they had all made their way to a nearby bar where glasses were raised and gladness expressed at their family being whole again.

Standing at the bar as he waited on a fresh order of drinks, Deeks found that both his thoughts and his gaze refused to stray too far from his partner. From across the room he watched her smile and laugh, and as he thought back to the moments they shared in Rio, especially those just after she had been shot, he knew he'd rarely been so grateful of anything. They hadn't talked about it again. Never during Kensi's time in hospital, or the hours they had spent together when she returned home had it even been mentioned. The conversation and confessions that had said so much, without ever truly being spoken at all, remained paused at the point that they had left them. It didn't feel wrong. There was no uncomfortable atmosphere between them, no metaphorical elephant to be manoeuvred around. But it was there, waiting to be 'un-paused'. Maybe one day.

Lost in thought Deeks didn't see his partner approaching and the first indication of her presence was her arm snaking around his waist and the bump of her hip against his.

"Hey, Partner."

Deeks smiled as he tried not to focus solely on the feel her warm body pressing against his, or the gentle rub of her fingers through his shirt as they squeezed just above the waistline of his jeans.

"Need a hand?" she asked, indicating to the line of drinks before him and then tapping on the plaster cast still covering his arm. His strength and dexterity had vastly improved, but there were things he still struggled with. Carrying a large drinks order included.

"Thanks," he replied softly, then carefully began wrapping his fingers around a few of the bottles and glasses before making his way over to their table and back to their team.

Laughter was what could be heard most from the corner of the bar the team occupied over the next hour or so. It was the sound of happiness; it was the sound of relief; it was the sound of a family reunited. And when they each filtered away at the end of the evening, leaving Kensi and Deeks standing alone outside the bar, the quiet felt anything but empty.

"What?" Kensi questioned, noting the unmistakable look on her partner's face as he gazed unashamedly at her, the hint of a smile playing over his lips.

"I missed you," he admitted, an uneven shrug travelling across his shoulders. "These last couple of weeks, I've missed you. And I'm glad you're back." Pause. "But more than that... after everything that happened... I'm just glad you're here at all."

Unable to stop the gentle rise of colour across her face, Kensi was grateful that the dark blanket of night surrounded them.

"I'm glad we're _both_ here," she responded softly, her expression a jumble of thoughts, each one earnest and sincere. "There were moments when I wasn't sure that was going to happen." Pause. "There were moments when I thought I might have lost the chance."

"The chance for what?"

"The chance to be brave."

With his gaze locked on the intensely dark eyes of his partner, Deeks couldn't be sure if he was even still breathing at that moment. The rapid beat of his heart sounded loudly in his ears, and stepping towards Kensi he could sense how his body now physically ached to be as close to her as possible. Reaching out with both hands and running them down the length of each of her arms until his fingers nestled firmly within the warm grasp of hers, Deeks gently tugged her against him.

"You haven't lost the chance, Kens. I'm here. We're _both_ right here."

His voice was no more than a murmur, but Kensi could feel his breath warm on her cheek as the quiet conviction and encouragement in his tone stoked courage in her heart.

"I used to think that risking my heart was the scariest thing," Kensi continued, her voice barely above a whisper, though the emotions wrapped around each of her words were crystal clear. "And you were right, losing the chance to take that risk would be bad. But what would be worse is if taking that risk and saying those words were the _last_ thing we ever did."

Deeks nodded his agreement and understanding before closing his eyes against the heady rush of emotions and images her words stirred.

"I don't want me telling you how I feel to be where our story ends," he told her, his voice little more than a husky whisper. "I don't want it to be a rush of ill thought out words and sentiments that I'm forced into saying during a bad situation, because I was never brave enough to say them to you properly on the good days." Pause. "I want to tell you how I feel and it start something. Something amazing."

Kensi nodded softly. "Well, today was a good day."

Deeks nodded once more before dropping his head forward to rest against Kensi's. The easy closeness they had established through the course of their partnership never feeling more expected or wanted than it did right then. Moving her head by the smallest of amounts, the tip of her nose traced the lightest of lines over his cheek until her lips hovered tantalisingly over his. Kensi had only one question.

"Do you feel like being brave with me?" she murmured.

No words came from Deeks. He had none to offer. Closing the final few millimetres of space left between them he pushed his lips firmly to Kensi's and poured every response he had into a kiss that felt like everything and nothing he had ever imagined.

Kensi responded with equal want and feeling, pulling herself into his embrace and wrapping him tightly in hers. This moment, this kiss, it felt like the past, the present and the future all rolled into one. It felt like coming up for air. It felt like setting her heart free.

Actual words would come later, filled with thought and with meaning. But for now there was them. And this kiss. And the truest moment they'd ever shared.

Today truly was a good day.

**The End**


End file.
